FOREIGN CONTAMINANT
by Senna Sylvan
Summary: Not the most creative title, but... this is just a short oneshot about what M-O might have been thinking about during the movie. "M-O hated messes. Absolutely despised them..."


**A/N: I would first off, like to apologize for any OOCness that might happen. I wasn't really sure if I managed to capture some of the other characters, but I was just watching WALL-E and this just popped into my head. **

**(If you don't read any of my other stories, skip this) For those of you who have read any of my other stories, I would like to apologize for not getting any updates out recently. With school starting and an annoying bit of writer's block I am fighting through, I don't have as much time as I did over the summer to work with the fanfictions. But their not dropped, and I am still working with them. I should have the next chapter of Innocent Magic out by next week, hopefully, and the others will go as follows. Thanks for sticking with me.**

**Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WALL-E**

M-O hated messes. Absolutely _despised _them.

And it knew that it had just cleaned this floor.

So why was the **FOREIGN CONTAMINANT**warning up again? It glanced at the service line, fighting the urge to clean up the _mess_ when it knew that it was suppose to follow the line. It glared at the trails of dirt again, wishing it would just disappear.

It didn't.

Shuddering in irritation, and readying it's cleaning it brushes, and started to follow the trail.

M-O noticed that something was odd about the dirt tracks it was so avidly cleaning, but it couldn't figure out what it was about the tracks that was bothering it so much. Oh well. The aggravating **CONTAMINANT**was still twisting around the ship, and if M-O could, it would swear that every time it managed to finally finish a floor, it just became twice as dirty as soon as it turned away.

Stupid, aggravating, _irritating, _despicable messes.

BUMP.

Oops, M-O thought, as it continued to scrub the irritating dirt from the floor.

Brush, brush, brush.

"Attention, Rogue Robots!" the alarms blared, but the little cleaning bot ignored them because its once clean floor, was dirty _again._

The contaminant led it down to the garbage dump. Where was it? There it was! M-O hurried to where the doors were closing, chasing the **FOREIGN CONTAMINANT, **but getting caught in the doors, as they attempted to close. EVE managed to bring them back inside, and M-O stepped back, as the crashed back through the doors. When they appeared settle enough, it moved forward and quickly and efficiently completed what had been its mission for the past few days. Getting rid of the **CONTAMINANT.**

WALL-E, the ex-contaminated robot, held out a hand, and introduced itself. M-O stared at it, cleaned it quickly, and shook it. It had made a new friend.

And got pulled into a rebellion.

When the little cleaning robot was first faced with the security bots, it had wondered what insanity had gripped it, to be involved in such a thing. But then it remembered how the stupid bots had gotten in the way of its cleaning so many times before.

The bots were going to pay.

The little M-O bot was the first robot besides EVE to move in to halt the Security bots in their attempt to stop the plant from getting to the center. It got its scrub brush out, and started pushing.

When the chaos started, after the fight between the captain and AUTO, M-O hadn't been able to do much but stay out of the way. However, when EVE called for the Plant, M-O was proud to be the one to be able to help its new friends, and quickly found the thing, covered in **FOREIGN CONTAMINANT** that it valiantly ignored.

When EVE managed to get the plant to the center, M-O had felt a brief moment of relief, because it meant that life would return to normal. And M-O liked normal.

Alas, that was not quite what happened.

At some point during the flight, something had changed. M-O knew that, could tell because of the way the other bots were acting. But it hadn't bother about it, much, because first, it had a job to do, and it was sure what ever it was wouldn't effect it much. Even after M-O had known what was happening, M-O hadn't wondered to much about it because its friend WALL-E was trying so hard to help the humans get back to Earth. WALL-E was nice. Earth was probably going to be nice as well.

It was wrong.

This _most definitely _affected it.

This _mess_ was absolutely not allowed.

It was worse than WALL-E.

This place called Earth.


End file.
